In a general display device, one pixel is formed of three sub pixels for respectively displaying red, green and blue, which are primary colors of light, and thus is capable of providing color display.
However, conventional display devices have a problem that the range of colors which can be reproduced (referred to as the “color reproduction range”) is narrow. When the color reproduction range is narrow, a part of object colors (colors of various objects existing in the natural world; see Non-patent Document 1) cannot be displayed. In order to broaden the color reproduction range of display devices, techniques of increasing the number of primary colors used for display have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device for providing display by use of six primary colors. Patent Document 1 also discloses a display device for providing display by use of four primary colors, and a display device for providing display by use of five primary colors. FIG. 63 shows an example of display device for providing display by use of six primary colors. In a display device 800 shown in FIG. 63, one pixel P is formed of a red sub pixel R, a green sub pixel G, a blue sub pixel B, a cyan sub pixel C, a magenta sub pixel M and a yellow sub pixel Ye. In the display device 800, the six primary colors of red, green, blue, cyan, magenta and yellow, which are displayed by the six sub pixels, are mixed to provide color display.
A display device having an increased number of primary colors usable for display, namely, a display device using four or more primary colors to provide display can broaden the color reproduction range as compared with the conventional display devices which provide display by use of three primary colors. In this specification, a display device for providing display by use of four or more primary colors will be referred to as a “multiple primary color display device”, and a display device for providing display by use of three primary colors (namely, a conventionally common display device) will be referred to as a “three primary color display device”.